The present invention relates to ball structures, and particularly to an enhancing inner structure of an inflating ball with an outer layer; wherein the foaming material will form with a uniform elastic clamping layer. Thus, the whole surface of the ball has uniform elastic strength.
There are several structures used in inflatable ball which are required to have a uniform surface and a strong structure. These balls are used in the field of such as footballs, as illustrated in FIG. 1. These balls are enclosed with a plurality of outer pieces. A plurality of seaming lines P are formed as the pieces are seamed together. The edges of the pieces are formed with folding portions 21. Thereby, strip edges 2A are formed. As an inner bladder is placed within the ball forming by a plurality of pieces, the bottom of the outer layer 2 will form with space 2R due to the edge 2A. Thereby, the inner bladder 3 can not completely adhere to the outer layer 2 and thus the strength and elasticity of the ball will not be uniform.
To overcome above problem, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,545, xe2x80x9cSportsball and manufacturing method thereofxe2x80x9d discloses a structure, referring to FIG. 2, in that the inner surface of each piece of the outer layer 2 is added with a pad 4 which has a size smaller than the piece so that the width of the pad 4 can compensate the spaces generated from the strip edge 2A. The pad 4 may be made of EVA or other elastic plastics. Thereby, this structure can improve above mentioned defect and cause a uniform and elastic ball. However, the manufacturing process is complex and thus the cost is high. Moreover, the lateral gaps 2S still exists so that the inner bladder 3A enclosing with enhancing layer H cannot completely adhere to the outer layer 2. This is the defect of the prior art.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an enhancing inner structure of an inflating ball with an outer layer. The structure has a round inflated inner bladder by inflating an inflatable inner bladder which is processed in advance by a separating agent. A plurality of fabrics is wound around the inflated bladder so as to form with an enhancing layer. Then, a plurality of piece-like structures are enclosed around the enhancing layer to be as an outer layer. The fabrics are mixed with foamed soft sponge rubber. Then the outer layer is seamed. Then the whole ball structure is heated. Since the foaming material on the outer surface of the enhancing layer is non-viscous in normal temperatures, and the inner bladder is processed in advance with a separating agent; thereby, when the air in the bladder is released; the inner layer and the enhancing layer will separate naturally.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an enhancing inner structure of an inflating ball with an outer layer; wherein the foaming material will form as a uniform elastic clamping layer. Thus, the whole surface of the ball has uniform elastic strength.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.